My Brother Inside The Gate
by RedPhilosphy
Summary: Alphonse seemed to have suicided himself. Or has he? Edward's going crazy and doesn't know what to do. No one can seem to calm this teen down. Not even his own brother's words...
1. Suicide

Chapter 1

Suicide

It was a spring night and Edward was in the living room, reading an alchemy book. Alphonse

was in the kitchen cooking. The room was silent and all you could hear was a sizzle, and

a smell of delicous food.

"Good job with the food Al!" Edward yelled with a book on his lap.

"No problem Nii-San!" Alphonse replied happily. "Nii-San.."

"Yeah?" Edward mumbled loudly to interested in the book.

"-I love you." Alphonse meant it in a brotherly like way. He said it because if it wasn't for

Ed, Al would have never got his human form back.

"Uh, huh." Edward mumbled, he wasn't trying to be rude. Alphonse smiled, it turned into a

sad one. Ed sometimes said it back to Al, but- usually it seemed like never.

The minutes ran as the clock, "donged." Edward looked up, "that time already?" He wondered

why Al wasn't done yet. He got up.

"Al, you done yet?" He asked walking into the kitchen his foot then set into a pool of blood.

"...Al...?" Edward's eyes widen, pupils grew small. The blood marked the floor. Losing the feeling in his legs

he fell to the floor. His eyes tearing up. "Al...?" Ed choked. His hands laid flat on the ground which got covered

in blood. His hands curled. He didn't want to see, but his head forced him. He looked slowly up at Al. His brother's

body laid limped on the floor with a knife jabbed in his chest.

"Al..." Ed's voice said again shaken and weak. Tears begin to stream down Ed's face constant, non-stop. He crawled

closer to Alphonse's body. Grabbing the knife. acting like he was right on time. He pulled it out slowly.The blood dripped

down the knife. The smell of iron covering up the whole house. He was to late though. Alphonse _was_ dead. Edward's

hand shaking. He pointed the knife at himself.

"Nngh...ngh...Aaaahhhh!" The knife zoomed towards Edward the knife about an inch away, he stopped. Edward felt

a pat on his shoulder. Ed looked back to see Al in his armor form standing there.

"Al?" Ed's voice whispered, but no, The armor figure disappeared. Fading off from Ed's mind he dropped the knife.

Ting-ting...

Edward's face looked at the ground tears pouring down. A silent cry to a loud wail it became. Edward sobbed loudly

the loud cry echoed all through the house. He coughed between sobs.

"Aaaaaal!!" Edward screamed, crawling to the body of his younger brother. He hugged the body tight to him the blood

staining his clothes.

The boy whimpered. A warm hand being felt on Ed's shoulder again. Edward's metal arm shot up like a bullet. Turning

around a man had grabbed it.

"Uh-uh...I wouldn't do that Ed." Roy Mustang said, he could see the salty tears that ran down his face.

"Why-why?" Edward whispered, "If I had just told him I love him back. He would still be alive!" Edward sobbed into Al's body.

The Colonel stared at him seeing the blood stained on Ed's clothes. He sighed.

"Come on Ed, get up." Roy answered. The boy didn't listen, his brother was dead, his legs were weak. How could he get up?

He didn't want to leave his brother. "Come on, Ed." Roy said stern. Riza entered in with a blanket. "Please sir, he just

lost his brother." Roy looked at Riza. Riza covered Ed with the blanket.

"Would you like to stay here for awhile?" She said patting Ed's back. He nodded, he felt like his voice was gone.

His brother was dead. He stayed there the whole night, while the military investigated and called the Rockbells. Edward laid on his brother and

during the hours that passed you could hear him whimper and say he was 'sorry.'

The morning came and Winry entered, "Edward?" She pulled a piece of her hair behind her ear. She looked over as Riza pointed to where he was.

"Ed? ..." Winry walked over, "Ed?"

Edwards head looked up slowly, his eyes dropped with sadness. Then and there you could sense the teen was crying all night. Winry

set her bag down as she looked under Edward.

...

Winry's eyes watered the tears running down.

Plimp-plimp.

She looked down as then bend over next to the sad drunken teen. "Ed, I'm sorry." She paused to find Mustang over her shoulder.

"Ed...we have to take you brother and bury him."

"No don't take him...he's the only family I got." Edward whispered.

"I'm sorry, Ed." Roy motioned his hand like a 'go' single. Two men begin to pull Alphonse's body and begin to pull him. For awhile

Ed let them take him but once he's brother's body was an inch away he pulled on Al's jacket.

"Ed-let go!" Roy snapped.

Edward let go slowly as they put Alphonse's body on a stretcher covering a blanket over him.

"Ed..." Winry patted his back.

Edward lifted himself off the floor, "Roy..." Roy looked over his shoulder.

"Alphonse's funeral-make it tomorrow."

Roy nodded, "let's go men." Roy went out as the men followed. Edward sighed watching as they toke his brother's

body away.


	2. The Funeral

The Funeral

The next day came and it was time for the funeral. Edward had gotten dress in a black suit, tieing his hair up without the braid. Winry had stayed over. She was worried about Edward. She had worn a black dress, knee length, with a black jacket. She never seen Edward go berserk-or even heard about him going berserk, but that was probably because this time. He wasn't able to bring his little brother back. He didn't even want to try to bypass the laws of alchemy because he knew Al wouldn't like that.

Edward entered the room which Winry was in, "Are you ready?" Edward's voice was slow and easy. But sounded sad and weary.

"Yeah..." She nodded as she followed Edward out the door. The walk was a little moody and slow, but that didn't matter much. Once they had gotten there, the people who knew Alphonse were all there, the military and friends. Roy stood behind Al's coffin.

"Ready?" His voice actually sounding concern.

Edward nodded . They picked up the coffin as they marched to the graveyard. The hole was already dug. They set the coffin inside the hole. Burying the coffin. Edward stood right in the front of 'him' his brother...Winry was next to Edward and he could hear the tears and sniffles coming from her. He wanted to ask, "why are you the one always crying?" But how could he? When he just had an episode himself.

Once they had almost filled the hole with Alphonse in it. Edward thought of everything they did. To finding the philosopher stone. To getting Alphonse's body back. A picture of Al smiling appeared in Edward's head. His eyes begin to water, because then and there he realized that he won't be able to touch or see his little brother's face ever again...

The tears fell from his eyes and there he was crying again, but this time at least he wasn't alone. Winry cried with him. He didn't feel as pathetic as he did before. The filling was done, and everyone stayed for at least 10 minutes to show gratitude. Once that was over, they left. They only two left were Edward and Winry. Now this was Ed's new life. Edward had to go on without his little brother.


End file.
